~Puppy Love~
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: Its another adventure and every things normal as Inu-yasha and Kagome slowly fall in love but...Thats what they think Kikyo wants Inu-yasha but first she must get rid of his attachments to life ~Inu-yasha/Kagome~
1. Kagome's Cut

Chapter One:  
  
~o0o~Do You See Me? Do I see Me?~o0o~  
  
(A/N: Title will be changed and you HAVE to read the poem)  
  
  
  
I look into my mirror and see the girl that stole your heart so long ago  
  
Kikyo…  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Do I see me?  
  
Your heart was burned with her when she died  
  
You never knew it but I did  
  
But I gave you a new heart and my own to replace it  
  
You say things I know you regret when you see my tears  
  
Those things you said please tell me you lied  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Do I see me?  
  
You hurt me so many times but I stay by your side  
  
You shouldn't ever be alone  
  
I'll say my reason for staying once…  
  
I Love You  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Do I see me?  
  
I stare into my mirror and see her face taunting me in return  
  
I smash the mirror with a cry of frustration  
  
Shatter  
  
The pieces glow softly in the lamplight  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Do I see me?  
  
I bend over to pick up one of the many pieces  
  
I take my hand back with a small cry and cuddle my wounded hand  
  
Crimson red blood starts seeping through the cut  
  
Some falls on one of the larger pieces of the former mirror  
  
Do you see me?  
  
Do I see me?  
  
I realize that's its my blood not hers  
  
Inside I'm Higurashi Kagome  
  
My emotions are different  
  
My voice is different  
  
And my thoughts are my own and no others  
  
My love and trust for you are founder and deeper…  
  
Inu-yasha…  
  
  
  
"Kagome What happened?" cried Mrs. Higurashi. Running over to her only daughter to examine her hand.  
  
"I'm fine mom I just dropped the mirror and cut my hand on a piece" said Kagome half lying.  
  
"I don't care about the mirror Kagome Come on lets go bandage your hand" said Kagome's mother pulling her to the bath room.  
  
"O.k. but hurry I just noticed I'm late meeting Inuyasha and he's not going to be happy" replied Kagome tucking a loss strand of hair behind her ear with her good hand. Kagome's mom banged her hand as well as she could but was lacking the experience Kagome had. When she was done Kagome grabbed her over sized bag and ran out the house. She jumped into the well with ease looking up and seeing the all to familiar trees. Forgetting her bad hand Kagome started to clime out she winced in pain when she tried.  
  
"INU-YASHA" yelled Kagome knowing he'd be near by. As expected a pair of cute fluffy ears and golden eyes popped over the edge of the well. "Can you help me up my back packs kind of heavy today" said Kagome. Inu-yasha jumped down and scooped her up taking a giant leap they were out.  
  
"Baka wench! Why do you bring so much anyways?" growled Inu-yasha. Kagome glared at him giving him the old I'll-Sit-You-If-You-Don't-Lay-Off-Look. "Feh!" Inu-yasha grabbed her hand and started to pull her along he heard her whimper in pain. He stopped and looked at her bandaged hand in shock "What happened to your hand?" asked Inu-yasha. Then Inu-yasha's eyes narrowed "If anyone hurt you…" Inu-yasha started to say when Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Its o.k. Inu-yasha I just cut my self on a piece of a mirror" said Kagome noting Inu-yasha's slightly concerned face.  
  
"Can I take a look at it?" asked Inu-yasha. Kagome nodded as an answer. Inu- yasha un-wrapped the loss bandage and started to examine it. Kagome blushed when he sniffed it suddenly he licked it  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" screeched Kagome pulling back her hand blushing a deep red. Inu-yasha straightened and folded his arms.  
  
"Demon salvia helps heal wounds faster Wench! Do you think I like licking you?" said Inu-yasha scowling at her as a faint blush covered his cheeks at what he said. Kagome glared at him  
  
"Well don't do that its disgusting" said Kagome. Still blushing she tried to put back on the bandage but couldn't do it with one hand.  
  
"Here let me do it," said Inu-yasha. Seeing Kagome heisting he added, "I wont do it again" sighed Inu-yasha holding her hand out for hers. Kagome gave him her hand and Inu-yasha warped it up perfectly. Kagome headed for the village with Inu-yasha walking behind her by two steps carrying her bag. 'She thinks I'm disgusting' Inu-yasha sadly thought.  
  
A dark figure hiding down wind in the bush's watched them walk away. "Wait in till you see what I've got planed for you Higurashi Kagome" said the hidden person and with an evil chuckle the person disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters, Places, and, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME;___; THEY WILL BE USED TO DRY MY TEARS 


	2. The Spell

Chapter Two: The spell  
  
(You HAVE to read the poem^^)  
  
  
  
~Do You See Me? Do I See Me?~  
  
Poem Part Two:  
  
I look at you and I'm not sure what I see and feel  
  
Sometimes her  
  
Some times you  
  
It feels so wrong to see her  
  
But when did I start caring  
  
I froze my heart wasn't it enough to keep you out?  
  
You melted the ice with your smile  
  
Sometimes her  
  
Sometimes you  
  
Your scent clams me into a deep sleep at night  
  
You do what she'd never do  
  
I need you and you need me  
  
You protect me from my self  
  
And I protect you from others  
  
But I can't protect you from me  
  
Sometimes her  
  
Sometimes you  
  
I push you away to protect you but you only get closer  
  
You see me as a beast?  
  
A demon  
  
A mutt  
  
Do you pity me?  
  
Your hearts gold I don't deserve you  
  
When our quest is done you'll leave me forever  
  
To your time  
  
To another man that you deserve  
  
Sometimes her  
  
Sometimes you  
  
What are my feelings for you?  
  
You could never love a half-breed mutt who makes you cry  
  
I've given you more tears then smiles  
  
Is it my fate to fall in love with women who I can't have?  
  
Could you ever love in return if I loved you?  
  
Kagome…  
  
  
  
Kikyo walked into the dark cave that lay in front of her she lit a small ball of light in her hand. Walking down the wet natural corridors of the cave she was on full alert stretching her senses to full searching for something or someone. There he sat studying a black covered book was Nakura he looked up a Kikyo in surprise. "So you finally found me Kikyo," said Nakura.  
  
"It was smart of you to hide under the purifying mountain where it wouldn't affect you," said Kikyo starring at him coldly. A smirk tugged at Nakura's lips  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?" asked Nakura.  
  
"Your help to get rid of Inu-yasha's bitch and friends" said Kikyo.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" asked Nakura.  
  
"To take Inu-yasha to hell with me I have to get rid of all his ties to the world" said Kikyo.  
  
"Where do I come in?" asked Nakura suspiciously eyeing Kikyo.  
  
"Lend me your spell book and I'll turn the bitch and co. into animals. Then when I tell you to you attack and tire Inu-yasha out then I'll take him to hell. Do what you want with the others and the Shikon no tama" said Kikyo. Nakura smirked he liked the plan and the benefits of messing with peoples minds and bodies was his favorite past time. But if she were to betray him…  
  
"You know the consequences of betrayal?" asked Nakura. Kikyo nodded and Nakura handed the black bond book he was reading and Kikyo left. "Fallow her daughter," said Nakura smiling at his own twisted joke. She moved out of the shadow and conjured her giant feather and was gone. (A/N: I forget how to spell her name help!;___;) Kikyo kept on walking as her soul demons floated around her not knowing of the shadow fallowing her. After a long walk Kikyo arrived at the old house in the woods she was staying at. She opened the door and lit the candles inside to shed light on the room in it was three animals in cages. Two orange colored cats and one black dog cowered in their cages as if knowing their fate. (A/N: No real animals were harmed in this fan fiction) Kikyo sat in a black calk circle and flipped through the pages of the black book when finding her page a twisted smile spread across her face. Pulling a struggling cat out of its cage she brandished a sharp dagger. Kikyo started chanting and a mysterious black glow covered the dagger with an in human cry she plunge the dagger into the cat yelling the persons name. The ground shuddered when a blast of dark power flowed out of the hut. She repeated this two more times late into the night where no stars shone…  
  
Back With Inu-yasha And Team:  
  
Kagome sat in the hut with the others talking about shikon shards when Kagome suddenly stopped in mid sentence and shuddered. "Kagome are you O.K.?" asked a concerned Sango.  
  
"Hai I just have this feeling something bad about to happen" answered Kagome. Suddenly if on cue Miroku fell to the ground twitching and a bright black light filled the room. When it died down in his place was an orange cat. Everyone stared shocked. "What's going on Kade?" asked a panicking Kagome.  
  
"Its dark magic" answered Kade. Suddenly Sango fell to the ground and the process repeated its self. Kagome started crying she looked into Inu- yasha's eyes and a sudden understanding swept through them both…one of them was next.  
  
"Kagome?" said Inu-yasha nervously not breaking the gaze. Kagome gave a cry of pain and fell twitching to the floor this time it was different it was like she was fighting it. Black light filled the room and a white light entered to the pushed at each other trying to gain ground. Instead of one winning they merged creating a gray light and vanished into Kagome. Inu- yasha noticed something different about Kagome's smell but he had no time to think Kagome wasn't breathing…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm so evil^^ a left it on a cliff hanger *ksha2222 dodges the things thrown at her* I'll get the next chapter up as some as I can but first I'm going to take a short break because all the writing I've been doing on my other fan fictions and poems is tiring me out)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters, Places, and, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
:::::::::::::::Please R/R if you do I might put more up sooner:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered 


	3. The Transformation

Chapter Three: Transformation  
  
(You Have To Read The Poem)  
  
Poem Part Three:  
  
To pain was to much  
  
Black and white  
  
I felt something pulling me away  
  
And replacing what was taken  
  
I fought back  
  
The pain was nothing compared to the struggle  
  
Black and White  
  
Pushing my will to the limit  
  
I had to fight  
  
For me  
  
For my family  
  
For…Inu-yasha  
  
I couldn't leave him  
  
I made my silent promise and I'm going to keep it  
  
Black and white  
  
He gave me strength to live and now the strength to fight  
  
I won't leave  
  
I'll never go  
  
Even if he tells me to I wont  
  
I cant  
  
Using all the power I have I pushed back  
  
Black and white  
  
Then something happened  
  
I don't know what  
  
But my power and the dark power became one  
  
Black and white became…Gray  
  
Something changed  
  
I couldn't breath  
  
But I have to stay for Inu-yasha…  
  
My Inu-yasha  
  
  
  
"Kade! Kagome isn't breathing! What do I do?!!!" panicked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hurry Inu-yasha give her mouth to mouth! And no time to be shy!" said Kade seeing the look Inu-yasha gave her. Inu-yasha didn't care if he was sat a hundred times for it he had to save her he couldn't let her go that easily.  
  
"COME!-------ON!-------KAGOME!-------BREATH!!!-------DAME IT!!!" yelled Inu- yasha between breaths. Suddenly Kagome began coughing and gasping for air. Inu-yasha looked relieved when her eyes slowly opened he gathered her up into a hug.  
  
'I'm alive?…' Thought Kagome her mind slowly realizing Inu-yasha was hugging her. Suddenly Kagome panicked when all these new Scents, Smells, and, Noises pushed in on her over loading her senses. Kagome pushed Inu- yasha away and looked into his eyes searching for an answer and she found it. Inu-yasha gasped first seeing the changes in her he didn't see before in his panic to save her. Kagome had two white streaks in her hair on ether side, two cute pointed black dog-ears on her head, and her eyes were tinted with silver. Inu-yasha didn't have to look to know that she probably had fangs and claws to...she was Hanyou like him. Kagome saw her self in his gold eyes and lost her cool she pushed past Inu-yasha and ran out of the hut. Kagome didn't care where she went as long as she could get away…away from all the noises and smells that confused her. Inu-yasha was shocked when Kagome ran out.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go after her and bring her back safely," said Kade. Inu-yasha nodded and left to find Kagome fallowing her new scent it wouldn't be long. Kagome stopped when she reached the middle of a small clearing covered in grass.  
  
"How far did I run?" Kagome asked her self. Tears started to fill her eyes thinking back to Inu-yasha's shocked face. She knew her family will accepting but what about her School friends, Inu-yasha and what if she was stuck like this forever. Kagome shoved that thought out of her head she had to think positive about her situation. More tears flowed from her eyes as she watched the grass sway in the gentle wind. She didn't want to think about it or the fact that both of her best friends are now cats.  
  
'Kagome…' thought Inu-yasha watching her cry in the middle of the field. 'Go to her!' his mind screamed so he did. Kagome sensed someone approach she turned around to come face to face with Inu-yasha.  
  
"Inu-yasha?…" Questioned Kagome when Inu-yasha pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest and cried out her worries as he stroked her hair. 'Why was he being so nice?' thought Kagome part of her wanted to pull away and ask but another part said enjoy it for now. So Kagome stayed in his arms a little longer before pulling away to look at him. "Inu-yasha thank you for…being here for me" said Kagome. Inu-yasha blushed still holding her  
  
"Y…Your welcome. What are friends for?" stuttered Inu-yasha. Kagome hugged him again burying her face in his chest again.  
  
'Nee?!!! Friends…Friends!…FRIENDS!!!' Kagome mentally screamed. She sighed in defeat and inhaled his scent he smelt like the forest and his own protective scent. His scent was so comforting she could fall asleep protected by it. Like the time Inu-yasha said he liked her around she smiled into his chest she wasn't asleep yet. Inu-yasha was shocked she didn't pull away from him or sit him into the ground like he thought she would instead she hugged him again and thanked him.  
  
'He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He was going to find out who did this to her and his friends and make them fix it. Kagome was his no can have her…unless she didn't want him' Inu-yasha pushed his thoughts aside and hugged her tighter. Inu-yasha was about to say something when suddenly a big pink bubble popped out of the bushes and started to chew on his head.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK TO KADE'S HUT," Yelled the pink blob. Inu- yasha growled and smacked the thing off his head. The pink thing turned back into Shippo and Kagome picked him up.  
  
"Inu-yasha….Sit!!!" said Kagome and Inu-yasha was eating dirt yet again. "Now Shippo don't do that. If you want us to listen to you just tap one of us on the shoulder or politely call for one of us. O.K.?" said Kagome. Shippo nodded his head not wanting to get her angry.  
  
"Kagome…Kade said for you guys to come back right away," said Shippo.  
  
"All right Shippo" said Kagome. She started to walk but she stopped and turned around "Are you coming Inu-yasha?" asked Kagome. Inu-yasha growled out a Feh! and pulled him self from the ground pouting. Kagome giggled he looked cute pouting "Come on Inu-yasha" said Kagome dragging him along.  
  
Once they got back to Kades hut she sat down to explain to them about the dark spell that has been used. "The spell used was the transformation spell used only by dark Priestesses. But holy power can fight it as you can see Miroku" Kade pointed to the orange male cat who was sitting in the spot Miroku always sat in. "Still has his mind because he's a monk" Kade caught the look everyone shoot her "He doesn't have to be a good one just a monk" said Kade. Neko Miroku sweat-dropped. "But Sango…doesn't" said Kade. Neko Miroku sadly glanced at the female orange cat licking her paws like a cat should. Kagome didn't miss the sad look Neko Miroku gave Sango or what should be Sango. "And it seems the sprit of the dog used merged with Kagomes spiritual powers and made her a dog hanyou." Said Kade.  
  
"So the spell went wrong?" asked Kagome. Kade nodded. Inu-yasha started to growl  
  
"I just want to know who did it and how to turn them back," said Inu-yasha.  
  
"I could be Tsubaki she's a dark Miko?" said Kade. Kagome shudder remembering what happened last time. Inu-yasha growled sensing Kagome shudder beside him. "The last I heard of her she was in the south," said Kade.  
  
"Then we leave for the south tomorrow" said Inu-yasha.  
  
"But what about my family and school I cant go to school like this cant I at least tell my family?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No we have to leave tomorrow morning," said Inu-yasha not swaying until tears started filling her eyes. "Acck! D-Don't cry Kagome you can go but only to tell them" said Inu-yasha giving in to her tears. Kagome squealed and Glomped him. Inu-yasha blushed and said Feh! And the matter was settled. Everyone went to bed after dinner Neko Miroku curled up next to Neko Sango, Kade slept in her room, Kagome slept in the guest room and Inu- yasha sat in the doorway to Kagomes room keeping guard. Inu-yasha leaned on the doorframe looking at Kagomes sleeping form and sighed. He sat there watching her until he him self nodded off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: How was that for a chapter?^^Full of sweet sugary cotton candy fluff*Yummy*^_~ Well I have to go now I'm really tried I have to go to the dentist tomorrow and get my tooth filled*Shudder*and then I'm staying at my Grammas for the night so no up-dating and writing for me-_-; Acck! Its 1:40am and I have to wake up early*ksha2222 plops dead* PLEASE R/R AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME THEY WILL BE USED TO BURN THE BONE EATERS WELL(I'll do it to I'll end the story with Kagome on one side and Inu-yasha on the other if you do. Even thou I don't want to;___;So please don't make me)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters, Places, and, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi 


End file.
